


【独普】Proposal

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest, Germancest Week, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空现代AU，医生独X大学教授普，兄弟设定<br/>一发完，含有H<br/>普爷生日时，阿西向他求婚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【独普】Proposal

路德维希有一个珍爱的小纸盒，深蓝色的盒子，浅蓝色的盖子，这是三岁生日的时候他哥哥送给他的礼物，确切地说，是礼物的包装盒。他将里面的玩具汽车放在床头柜上，留着这个空盒子不肯扔掉，每当母亲收拾屋子时，他总是在离开房间前一并抱走这个盒子，父母逗问过他里面是什么宝贝，他一脸认真地说那是他的财产，就连他最喜欢的哥哥也不能触碰。

那当然是他的财产，这是他从半年前就开始精心准备的礼物，只为了在哥哥基尔伯特生日的时候能够给他一个惊喜。

他们两兄弟的感情简直好得过了分，有时就连他们的母亲都觉得不可思议。在路德维希没有出生之前，基尔伯特是独子，他是个白化病人，一头银白色的头发无论在哪儿都显得十分突兀，眼睛就像时刻充血一样艳红，无论如何调养，他总是体型瘦小。

三年后在大夫的建议下，贝什米特夫人怀上第二个孩子。起初夫妇俩很担心老大的反应，出于对唯一的病孩子的溺爱，他们对基尔伯特总是加以全部的关注，而且无比宽容，这使他脾气暴躁霸道又蛮不讲理，看上去瘦弱的身体却有惊人的爆发力，和同一个街区的好几个孩子都打过架，他们是甚至预备了一套教育方案，以防哥哥对新来的弟弟充满敌意。

不过事实证明，基尔伯特只是在看到婴儿的一瞬间有些吃惊，当他趴在床头看到路德维希第一次睁开眼睛，“哦，我的阿西。”他充满感情地低叹一句，此后就像着了魔，最恩爱的新婚夫妇也不如他们兄弟俩的感情那么好。

1月18日，恰逢周六，下了三天的小雪在前一个夜晚停了，太阳升起的时候，湛蓝天空万里无云，道路上还很潮湿，但没有积雪。今天是基尔伯特生日，他八岁了。

这是个隆重的日子，母亲从大清早就开始烘焙蛋糕，父亲为了今天的生日庆典包下柏林西郊的一个小小马场，带着两个孩子一同前往。他要教他们骑马，这是基尔伯特向往许久的运动。

骑马是快乐的，但路德维希太小，不足以一个人骑一匹马，哪怕是体型最小的矮脚马对他来说也过于高大。在父亲和马场教练的帮助下，路德维希坐在基尔伯特身前，掩饰不住满脸的兴奋，他们共同骑在一匹性格温和的母马背上，基尔伯特一手环住弟弟的腰，另一手紧紧握住缰绳，马儿慢慢地踱步，两个教练分别在两边小心看护，确保任何情况下都不会摔伤两个孩子，冬天的阳光充足却仍然被拂面的冷风刮得面颊发疼，但是做哥哥的却觉得无比自豪。

晚餐是他们共同喜欢的炸土豆色拉，烤鱼，煎牛排和蔬菜汤，两个孩子叽叽喳喳地讨论下午骑马的事，并和父亲约定在春天的时候再去一次。

餐后甜品是漂亮的酸乳酪蛋糕，为了气氛，母亲在点燃蜡烛后特地关了客厅大灯，橘色烛火映着围在桌前的几张脸，贝什米特夫人温柔的嗓音带着几分类似催眠的蛊惑，“许愿吧亲爱的，过了今天你可就是大孩子了。”

基尔伯特看着对面冲他扬起脸的弟弟，脑中挥之不去下午搂着他骑马的感觉，柔软的身体靠在他的胸口，带着洗发水清香的金色头发在风中不断扫过他的下巴，这种像阳光一样的颜色是他永远不可能拥有的，他能感觉到弟弟的紧张，毕竟那匹马对他们来说确实太高大了点，尽管有人在左右保护仍然不能带来安全感，他自己也有点担心，但更多的却是被弟弟依赖的快乐。

“基尔？”不知是谁在耳边催促地喊了一声。

“希望能永远抱着阿西。”脱口而出的稚嫩童音引来父母的笑声，基尔伯特恍然回过神才意识到说了什么，正对上路德维希抿着嘴唇看不出表情的样子，他涨红着脸大声补充一句不知所谓的话，“我的生日愿望是明年可以独自骑马！”

大灯打开，基尔伯特认认真真将蛋糕切开，开动前，他从父母那里得到了一个肖想很久的电动遥控机器人，路德维希则从沙发旁拿出他珍藏的那个蓝色盒子，屋子里的另外三个贝什米特一眼就认出那是他的“保险柜”，他一脸严肃地将这个盒子郑重其事地交给基尔伯特，不断捏着衣角的手出卖他的紧张，“哥哥，这是我送给你的礼物。”

屋子里非常安静，基尔伯特小心翼翼地打开盖子，硕大的盒子里空荡荡地躺着一枚小小的紫色花环，“哦，多么漂亮的矢车菊。”他小心地捏起花环，确切地说，这是一朵小花，细长的花径被弯曲成一个圆环，尾端似乎用胶水黏在花朵根部，就像一枚小小的戒指，这简直不能再小了，在手心里仿佛一捏就会碎掉。

“这是我们后院种植的矢车菊吗？”贝什米特夫人惊讶地叫了一声，“是你从十月保存到现在，准备送给哥哥的生日礼物吗？”

路德维希佯装镇定地从一脸不明所以的哥哥手中拿过那个小花环，清清嗓子口齿清晰，“哥哥，这是我向你的求婚礼物。”

 

基尔伯特小学毕业已经有两个挺合得来的狐朋狗友，一个是隔壁邻居弗朗西斯，和他的弟弟一样，同样都是金发蓝眼，但他有些高卢人的血统，头发的颜色更淡一些，不如路德维希那么耀眼；另一个是住在对面街区的安东尼奥，褐色的头发，小麦色的皮肤，碧绿的眼睛，在基尔伯特眼里，如果他的头发再偏红一些，他整个人就像足了一只大番茄。

他们是为数不多的不因基尔伯特的奇怪长相而疏远他的人。当然，一开始他们也有过一些非恶意的嘲讽，他们称基尔伯特是兔子，他的长相确实很像，但基尔伯兔……不，基尔伯特本人却显然非常抗拒这个外号。于是在一场激烈的打架斗殴，并以基尔伯特单方面胜利告终后，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥答应绝不再用这个娘娘腔的绰号来称呼他。

真正让他们三个彻底成为朋友的是路德维希，确切地说是因为路德维希。

一年级的路德维希放学比基尔伯特早，但他不肯先回家，总是在教室里等到三点，那时候基尔伯特放学后会去找他，然后和他一起回家，除非遇到基尔伯特有社团活动的时候，路德维希才会独自回家。

这从未出过意外，直到那天社团活动临时更换了时间，基尔伯特却在前一天忘记告诉弟弟，路德维希在教室中一直等到四点，终于按耐不住不安和焦急出门寻找。

四点半，基尔伯特结束了社团活动，匆忙赶到路德维希的教室，却已经看不到自己的弟弟，在值班室借了电话打回家，母亲确认弟弟还没有回到家，他开始真正着急起来。他不知道该从哪里开始寻找，他把路过的所有教室都确认了一遍，并在花园里也转了一圈，天色渐渐暗下，但路德维希始终没有找到。

他把弟弟弄丢了，内心的恐惧不断放大，他甚至觉得血液涌上大脑，他都有些头晕了。正当他准备回家寻求帮助的时候，安东尼奥和弗朗西斯带着一个比他们都高大的男孩向他走来，旁边跟着路德维希。

“哥哥！”路德维希显然比他还要激动，奔跑着向他冲来扑进他怀中。

“上帝啊，太好了！你去哪里了，我到处都找不到你。”基尔伯特死死地搂住弟弟，一遍遍亲吻金色的发顶，嘴里不住祈祷，他的手臂还在微微发颤，直到确认弟弟完好无损才抬起头来看向面前的三人。

“怎么回事？他是谁？”基尔伯特将弟弟护在身后，他的两个朋友有些得意，站在当中比他们都高一个头的男孩围着一条白色围巾，眼睛是罕见的紫色，头发的颜色有些发黄，但比弗朗西斯还要淡一些，在基尔伯特眼中，这种颜色就像冬天枯黄的稻草，他的眉眼看上去十分柔和，但做哥哥的非常不喜欢这样的长相。

“我们放学回家，看到这个人正带着你弟弟往一条小巷子里走。”弗朗西斯无不得意地汇报。

“对，我们觉得很奇怪，就叫住他们，”安东尼奥接着补充，“路德维希说，这个男的要带他去找你。”

“可我们知道你在社团，根本不会在那条巷子里。”弗朗西斯斜睨着毫无动静的高大男孩，一脸鄙视，“喂，我说，你要骗小孩可不能用这样的把戏。”

“我没有骗小孩，”男孩眨着眼看似非常无辜，声音就和他的长相一样绵软，“我只是想让他和我玩。”

“你骗他说带他找哥哥，不就是骗小孩吗？”安东尼奥瞥到基尔伯特眼中蹿腾起来的怒气，心中暗爽，火上浇油地大声嚷嚷，“如果不是我们看到了，你会把他怎么样呢？”

果然，话音未落，基尔伯特已经出手，紧握的拳头在对方毫无防备的情况下招呼上围巾男孩的鼻梁。

“哥哥！”路德维希被这突如其来的变故惊吓，伸手就要上前拉开已经打斗在一起的两人，弗朗西斯趁势将他拉回，“你们干什么？！快阻止！”

“嘘，你不想看看你哥哥为了你打架吗？”弗朗西斯的声音带着兴奋在他耳边低语，“我听基尔伯特说，你以前可是说过要和他结婚的呢，你看你的新娘子打架是不是很厉害。”

他和安东尼奥屈服于基尔伯特的拳头，但内心仍然对他有几分不服，基尔伯特太能打了，他不比他们高大，甚至比他们瘦的多，可他们没人能打赢他。他们很想看看基尔伯特在别人面前打斗的样子，当然，他们并没有什么恶意，十一二岁的小孩也不会有什么恶毒的想法，只不过今天确实碰巧看到差点被诱拐的路德维希，顺便挑拨一下而已。

显然基尔伯特被激怒了，铁拳夹杂晚风毫不手软地揍在那个高大的男孩身上，那个男孩穿着长外套看起来挺斯文，但也不是省油的灯，左右侧头凭借身高优势躲过几拳，出手迅捷狠辣，基尔伯特脸上被他的手掌擦出几道伤口，两个人打得就像真正在打仗的士兵。

弗朗西斯原本按在路德维希肩头的手掌松开，他已经被眼前基尔伯特的狠戾震慑，稍一歪头瞥到安东尼奥更是惊讶得张嘴，路德维希呆立在原地，脑中一片空白，他的哥哥在他面前和另一个欺负他的人打架，他却什么都不能做。不，绝对不行，那是他的哥哥，那是他的新娘，他决不允许有人欺负他。

他突然跑向不远处的花坛，抓起花盆中压在土上的两块鹅卵石，对准扭打中陌生男孩的后脑勺用力扔去，原本胶着的战局因为援军的到来迅速明朗起来，但还没来得及分出胜负，满脸焦急的贝什米特夫妇已经气喘吁吁地跟着值班老师赶到战场。

好吧，第三方势力强势插入，双方不得不鸣金收兵。

那天是基尔伯特真正在朋友心目中成为“英雄”的日子，虽然回家后他被父母罕有地教训了一顿，当晚开始他还因为剧烈运动后吹够冷风和过分激动的情绪而病了几天，路德维希也因跟陌生人随便离开和乱扔石头而被惩罚三天不能吃到烤香肠，但打那以后，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥对基尔伯特是彻底臣服了。

基尔伯特脸上还贴着胶带，最初几天伤口愈合时的疼痛早已过去，现在只剩一些细小的伤痕，但是他的母亲坚持要他贴着胶带上学，说是可以防止不必要的感染，这让他非常郁闷，脸上有伤才是男子汉的标志，贴着胶带的行为简直比兔子绰号还要娘娘腔。

“哥哥，再也不要去打架了。”只有晚上睡觉前，路德维希伸手轻轻抚摸他脸上伤口的时候，才是对基尔伯特唯一的安慰。他的弟弟眼中是那么明显的心疼和难过，这让他又爱又怜。

“别担心阿西，我好得很呢。”他有些自豪地心想，这些伤口是他做哥哥的证明。

“可我很害怕。”路德维希皱着眉头，脑中不断闪过那天兄长打架的场景，那些拳头却虎虎生风，但他总觉得他的哥哥瘦弱不堪。

“别害怕，不会再有人欺负你，我会一直保护你的。”单纯的兄长将弟弟的害怕理解成对坏人的恐惧。

幼小的弟弟没有多加解释，他和他的哥哥紧紧抱在一起。

 

 

路德维希今年二十五岁，顺利取得硕士学位，目前是夏克立医院的实习医生，他身材高大，白大褂宽松地裹在身上看不出健壮的体格，却不难发现他的肩膀十分宽阔，金色的头发有条不紊地向后梳起，严肃的神情一丝不苟，天蓝色的眼睛透露出坚定和沉稳，看上去十分可靠。

几年前他曾犹豫过自己的专业，虽然很擅长生物和化学，但他更喜欢机械，他的兄长基尔伯特就是个年轻的天才工程师，他很想和兄长一起工作，但最终仍然选择了医学，并以非常高的分数进入海德堡大学医学院。

“阿西，你真让我惊讶，我还以为你会和我一样进入实验室。”弟弟接到录取通知书的时候，基尔伯特已经读完了本科，那时正在实验室里跟着他的研究生导师做新课题，他满心以为会和弟弟共事，结果却让他有些吃惊。

路德维希的想法再明显不过了，他的兄长多年来一直被白化病困扰。兄弟俩有非常显著的体格差异，尽管他们出自同样的饮食习惯和养育方式，随着基尔伯特课业繁忙，他的眼睛从一开始单纯的畏光，到现在似乎已经有些影响视力，必要的时候得靠药物调整。那双眼睛，路德维希心想，有时候它们接触阳光时间太长甚至会有泪水不自主地流下，每当此时，它们总是红得像能够滴血，他不止一次见过它们不适地眯起的样子，它们在基尔伯特苍白得过分的皮肤上显得那么耀眼，又让他那么心碎。

这种先天的遗传病或许不那么容易被治好，但是，他想，至少他要努力一次，总不能每次都看着大夫无能为力地摇头，至少他要为哥哥自己尝试。为此他在海德堡呆了七年，假期也总是被各种实习和课业排满，难得回一趟柏林。

他很想念基尔伯特，分居两地的日子非常难熬，就算是从前基尔伯特读大学的时候不能天天回家，至少他们都在柏林，每个周末都可以一起吃饭，但是现在他完全一个人，只有每天晚上短暂的电话保持联系，还有周末依靠视频通话和他的哥哥见一面。事实上他也不是完全一个人，比如基尔伯特的老朋友弗朗西斯就和他一样，都在海德堡学医，作为兄长的朋友，这个厨艺了得的男人总会隔三差五地给他带些糕点，说是被兄长托付在百pao忙niu之余要帮忙照看着弟弟。

他心怀感激，但仍然觉得非常孤独，夜深人静完成课业躺上床的时候却总是会想到哥哥，想他身体是否健康，饮食会不会不规律，他的眼睛会不会过度疲劳，甚至有时候会想他哥那么优秀，会不会身边有很多追求的女孩，每当这种时候他的内心总是不由自主泛上阵阵酸意。

脑中正义小人会义正言辞地说，“你哥哥已经二十好几了，就算给你找一打嫂子也不足为奇。”

但邪恶小人却不由自主地激烈地反驳，“有谁配得上哥哥？根本没有哪个姑娘配得上！你哥哥是你从小就预定了的新娘，谁能抢走？”

这样的念头越来越强烈，可怕的想法挥之不去一直持续，甚至好几次，他梦到基尔伯特，他压在他身上，就像发痴了一样看他，他哥哥在他身下，一头耀眼的银白色头发下一张脸狂妄灿烂的大笑，“阿西，我爱你，谁也不能阻止我爱你。”

醒来总是伴随遗精。

他一开始很恐慌，他觉得这是不正常的，但是梦到的次数多了，他开始有些破罐子破摔。

“那是你的亲哥哥！同一个父母生养的！这样的不伦，别说你哥哥会不会被吓到，就算是全心全意爱你们的父母也绝对不会同意。”正义小人再这样说的时候，邪恶小人一拳打过去，“爱情至上，管他什么身份，路德维希，那就是你亲哥哥又怎么了，你爱他就是爱他！你再不承认也没用，你都梦到那些事了，为什么不更勇敢一些？”

是的，为什么不更勇敢一些？要知道会有这样的想法不能完全归咎于他，基尔伯特每周都诱惑他，以他自己或许根本没有意识到的行为。比如工作日晚上的电话中，他哥有时会跟他抱怨连续熬夜几天，结果失眠，再困再累再想睡觉也睡不着，那种带着深深疲倦的鼻音就像猫爪一样挠在他的心肝上，让他心疼又无奈，恨不得立刻飞回柏林将他搂在怀里哄睡；再比如周末的视频中，他哥甚至会穿着平角裤随意走来走去，两条修长白皙的大腿在他眼前摇晃，这……只要是个正常男性，裤裆里都会支起帐篷吧？什么？你说再大的白腿那都是男人？拜托，那不是别人，那可是他的新娘。

七年中，他越陷越深，内心不断挣扎，他以为只要再次回到柏林，和他哥哥恢复到周末稳定地见面就会缓解这种情况。但这只是自欺欺人。

半年的实习工资并不多，但路德维希过得十分节俭，从六月开始的工资积蓄，加上过去那些年从学校里得到的奖学金结余，等到第二年一月的时候，已经足够他买一个不太贵，但还能算有些档次的礼物。

这是基尔伯特第三十个生日，是个整数的生日，要隆重庆祝。

已经退休的老贝什米特夫妇迁居到远离喧闹的市郊，原来的房子给兄弟俩居住，不过他们一个留恋实验室，一个日夜颠倒地在医院值班，真正回家的日子倒也不多。

原本应该一家四口共同度过的聚会，因为老夫妇俩在法国旅游，只剩下兄弟俩。晚餐是路德维希的手艺，他在大学里跟随弗朗西斯学过一阵厨艺，做不到特别精美，但是喷香的烤肉，香肠，土豆，淋上果酱的松饼，还有冰镇啤酒也足以让人胃口大开。

今年的1月18日下着大雪，路德维希拉上厚实的窗帘遮住通往院子的落地大窗，兄弟俩在晚餐后一左一右各自占据着电子壁炉两边的单人沙发，基尔伯特握着喝了一半的啤酒罐眯着眼，被热气熏得难得有些困顿。他刚好在新年前完成了一个项目的研发，连续数日几乎不眠不休让他的身体撑到极限，到了二月，又有新项目要开始，他又得泡在实验室好几天，所以剩下的半个月是他难得的假期，可他却仍然没有从之前连轴转的工作中恢复，疲倦却失眠，让他心烦意乱。

路德维希了无睡意，正窝在沙发中静静地看着垂眼的兄长，看上去似乎很困，但还没有睡着，眉眼间的疲倦难以掩饰，他看得阵阵心疼。银白头发被壁炉的光照成橘红，看上去温暖得就像春天的阳光。他的一手揣在裤子口袋，紧紧握着一个天鹅绒锦盒，今天是基尔伯特的生日，他还没有送礼物。

起身将沙发上搭着的毛毯给人盖上，惊醒了昏昏沉沉的基尔伯特，“啊，我是不是睡着了，真……”他的话还没有说完就被弟弟突然抱在怀中，宽阔结实的胸膛散发阳刚，让基尔伯特有些吃惊，他想推开，但身体却本能地搂住弟弟的后背，和他拥抱在一起。

“阿西，怎么了？”基尔伯特把屁股往一边挪了挪，好让他的弟弟和他坐在一起，他的弟弟只是收紧手臂将他困在怀中，他甚至能透过单薄的羊毛衫感受环住他的两条铁臂上鼓起的健硕肌肉。

“哥哥，”路德维希有些沙哑地低喊，基尔伯特没有回应，脑袋被压在他胸膛稍微动了动表示他听到了，“生日快乐。”

一声闷笑从怀里发出，基尔伯特蠕动着挣扎冒出脑袋，抬脸满眼笑意，“谢谢你阿西，可是你怎么听起来那么沮丧？”

艳红的瞳仁，精致的五官，诱惑的红唇，火光照在原本苍白的脸颊上带来些诡异的红润，这样漂亮的容貌在路德维希眼中几乎模糊了男女，他只觉得下身鼓噪得难以自已，手掌扣住怀里人的后脑低头压吻住最爱的哥哥。

他们谁都没有闭眼，路德维希看到他哥惊讶得瞪大眼睛，刚开始有些挣扎，但他不容拒绝地加深这个吻，舌尖挑开紧闭的齿列长驱直入，含着还带有些啤酒麦香的舌尖不断吮吸，很快，他哥不知是放弃还是同样享受，总之他不再挣扎，而是带着几分顺从。

这让路德维希有些措手不及，他原本想了一百种备案，以防他哥拒绝他。他拉开些距离，似乎要确认基尔伯特的异样。唾液滋润过的嘴唇红得耀眼，两人都有些微喘息，他犹豫再三，还是决定先开口，“哥哥，我不……”

“味道不错。”基尔伯特再次让他吃惊，粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔过被他深吻过的唇面，似乎还在回味，眼角上挑的神情在他看来就像调情，声音带着他熟悉的慵懒鼻音，猝不及防抬头主动吻住他，唇齿交合间一些原本能听清的话被碾碎，“本大爷早就想这么亲你了，你可是在很多年前就向我求过婚，你不记得，我还记得呢。”

他怎么会不记得！

亲吻变得不可收拾，两片嘴唇就像黏着在一起，双方都不甘示弱地探入对方口腔，相互纠缠不让，他们没有遵循一般亲吻法则要求的闭眼，而是睁眼直勾勾地看进对方。基尔伯特的红眼显然带着些挑衅，他满意地轻哼一声，舌尖用力向前一探，成功剐蹭到弟弟的齿根，这下让他眼角都带上些得意。  
路德维希弯着的腰让他使不上力，干脆倾身一腿膝盖压在沙发上，将坐着的基尔伯特整个儿笼罩怀中，手掌不动声色向下摸到腰间，撩起羊毛衫下摆，温热掌心贴上光滑皮肤，这让他哥哥身体猛地一僵，路德维希身体向下一沉，咬住口中的灵活软舌一阵吮吸，趁胜追击唇面压实，热烈的亲吻伴随手掌在身上的不断抚摸，绵痒的感觉很快让年长者有些吃不消，原本撑着的劲腰也慢慢柔软下去。

“事实上……”路德维希含含糊糊地发出几个单词，恋恋不舍地暂时分开两人，舌尖还在不住轻舔基尔伯特被吻得有些发胀的嘴角，“我还准备了一个甜品，用你喜欢的加拿大枫糖浆做的冰激凌，我去拿。”

基尔伯特浑浑噩噩地窝在沙发上回味着刚才的热吻，连日的疲劳工作让他的大脑不太迅捷，刚才的亲吻对他来说很新鲜，他以为会是浅尝辄止，或是一种较量，但最后他弟弟竟然撩开他的衣服，这简直犯规。

“哥哥，你准备在这里吃，还是去床上？”高大的身影再次出现，基尔伯特抬头，看到一脸温柔的弟弟正端着一个白色瓷盘，上面有两个莓红色的冰激凌球，散发着阵阵果香。早知道他刚才就不吃那么多松饼了，现在他有些撑，根本吃不下这些。路德维希应该提前告诉他还有冰激凌，这又是他的犯规。

似乎看出基尔伯特的不满，路德维希并不打算为自己的不厚道开脱，他侧身坐在宽大的沙发扶手上，自顾自用叉子戳起一小块冰激凌塞入口中，末了还评论一番，“味道真不错，不过看起来哥哥的胃口似乎吃不下了，我们换一种方式吧？”

基尔伯特有些不好的预感，脑中迅速闪过一丝逃跑的念头，但这该死的沙发实在太软，他整个人陷在里面，要起身非常费劲，就在他犹豫的档口，路德维希已经放下托盘，并将他的毛衣往上撩，“喂，阿西！”

壁炉让整个房间非常温暖，但接触到空气的皮肤还是感到有些冷，基尔伯特扣住路德维希近在咫尺的手腕，但他的弟弟显然不打算就这么放弃他，反而低头在他额头上印下一吻，然后手脚麻利地帮他把整件衣服都脱了，“我以为哥哥在主动吻我的时候就已经在发出邀请。”小贝什米特轻描淡写的话将他的反驳堵在喉头，一手压在他的肩头，另一只宽厚的手掌抚上他的脸颊，慢条斯理地摸过细长脖颈，在胸口流连地拨弄几下小巧的粉色乳头，引得基尔伯特扭动身体，别过脑袋带着些不乐意地闭眼，声音也有些抗拒，“阿西，够了吧，有点冷。”

手掌已经滑到腹部，精瘦的腰腹被这样的抚摸激得绷紧，路德维希看着身下莹白的身体，只觉喉咙干燥得连血管都黏在一起，他当然不会在意他哥哥拙劣的借口，全部的吸引力都集中在手下这幅身体上，光滑的皮肤，流畅的腰线，牛仔裤下包裹的圆润翘臀，最重要的部分还被包裹在裤子下，他只能漫不经心地做些简单的回复，“相信我，一会儿你就热了。”

他将盘子端过来，叉子拨弄几下已经有些融化的冰激凌球，“你要干什么？”他哥声音骤然紧张，敏锐地想要起身，他干脆跨坐在基尔伯特的大腿上，这让他哥哥不得不面临被围困的局面，后面是沙发，前面是饿狼，无处可逃。

叉子带着粘腻的冰激凌点上胸口，基尔伯特冻得一阵瑟缩，从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，他的双手早在挣扎的瞬间就被路德维希一掌扣住高举过头顶，大腿上压着沉重的分量，他只能被动地伸展上身，承受被他最爱的弟弟仔细而缓慢地涂上冰激凌带来的刺激。这样的感觉太难熬，冰冷的糖分被金属叉子以一种隔靴搔痒的柔和度不断刷着胸口，当他冷得想要缩起时，周围的空气却燥热得让他又不得不放松，除了颤抖和咬牙不要发出可耻的呻吟，基尔伯特实在不知该有什么反应。

祈求他弟弟住手显然是下下策，因为他这个被宠坏的弟弟正像欣赏艺术品一样盯着自己布满糖浆的胸膛，就像他在自己身上创作出了比毕加索更卖得出价格的画作似的。不仅如此，路德维希突然低头含住了他左边的乳头，就像婴儿一样吮吸，这种尖锐的刺激让他几乎要弹跳起来，热量不断向下汇聚，胯间竟然慢慢发硬，他甚至觉得穿着整齐的牛仔裤实在很碍事。

路德维希吮吸得津津有味，舔完左边又换到右边，对待右边更加过分，糙热的舌苔压着乳尖不住来回摩挲，让他痒得小腹发酸，几乎要挣脱他弟的钳制，剧烈扭动起来。但是乳头突然一疼，他低头模糊地看到路德维希的齿列轻轻咬合着乳头正在向外慢慢拉扯，“唔……”他实在受不了，仰头向后枕在沙发靠背，紧咬的牙关还是溢出一丝呻吟。

就在他还没从胸口的酥痒回过神来，喉结却一下子被温热的口腔包围，“啊——”仰头的动作正好露出破绽，对手显然有备而来，喉结上的亲吻野蛮而原始，扣在他双手手腕的厚掌终于松开，但此时他已毫无反抗之力，那双大手的主人从他的喉结一路啃吮，在锁骨上停留了较长时间，让他痒得缩起脖子，但还没等他推开，那双手已经探到下面松开了他牛仔裤的裤腰。上面的胸口被密集地亲吻，下面的小兄弟被隔着内裤握在别人手中，基尔伯特正在经历人生中最身不由己的时刻，他委屈得简直要大叫。

他的确叫出了声，因为他弟弟居然直接替他撸动起来。

“阿西，你别……恩……别这样。”他的声音带着陌生的甜腻，他的内心是拒绝的，可身体却不由自主地接受，渴望，祈求更多。

路德维希了解兄长的口不对心，将这句话当做鼓励，一手托起他的屁股，另一手利落地扯下内裤，潮湿发热的手掌直接握住已经抬头的小基尔，嘴里继续吮吸乳头，手上技巧性地撸动。

单身26年的手速绝不只是纸上谈兵，足够让他哥哥销魂得忘乎所以，基尔伯特浑身瘫软地窝在沙发中，他这把年纪不是从没自慰过，但他是个传统的小伙子，做的最过分的事也不过是看着弟弟的照片撸一炮。

可这会儿是他货真价实的弟弟为他服务，他的上身被柔软的舌头和嘴唇不断舔舐，酥痒汇聚在下腹，又被人毫不含糊地撸动，他爽得几乎有些控制不住，发颤的身体不住挺起，路德维希的舌尖在已经被舔得湿硬的乳头打转。

突然上身一阵发凉，嘴唇离开流连许久的胸口，基尔伯特还没反应过来，胯下一阵冰凉。“呀……”，他吃惊地大叫一声，小腹急剧收缩，他弟弟嘴里含着一口冰激凌，单膝跪在地上，将他的阳具含住了。金色头颅前后吞吐，舌苔压着柱身不断摩擦，冰激凌在唇齿间不住融化，他的玲口被忽冷忽热的口腔刺激得发麻，双手握拳又松开，满头大汗说不出话来。

路德维希抬眼看向快感弄得发昏的哥哥，心里觉得无比满足，为他最爱的哥哥服务是他心甘情愿的事，尤其是他哥在他的伺候下意乱情迷，看，那双红眼睛已经迷雾不清，好像一眨眼就能有泪水流下。

太漂亮了，基尔伯特的一切在他眼里都太漂亮了。他的舌头灵巧舔过龟头上细嫩的皮肤，冰激凌发甜的口感让他真的误以为嘴里含着的是棒棒糖，他能感受这根东西在自己嘴里又粗硬一圈，舌尖探入冠状沟轻轻扫弄，同时，他悄悄将两根手指抵在会阴处，感受那里有节奏地鼓动。

他发誓这是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的冰激凌。

他的脑袋突然被推搡，“阿西，我……我就要……呼……你快松开……”不连贯的，夹杂着火热喘息的话从头上飘来，他当然知道接下来是什么，一分钟前就从指腹下感受到的明显加快的会阴收缩中判断出基尔伯特即将高潮。不退反进，调整了一下角度，他慢慢将整根阳具都吞入口中，尺寸不算小，全根含住使得龟头直直抵在会厌，诱发反射性干呕，强有力的喉头肌肉蠕动着对龟头进行最大最直接的刺激，不安分的手指慢慢后移，顺着会阴一路抵达翕动的后穴，轻轻按揉剧烈收缩的穴口，为等会儿的插入做准备。

这对基尔伯特来说是致命的攻击，他还来不及抗拒或作出其他反应，龟头已经抵着路德维希舌根颤动着射精。大量精液冲进喉咙，那些耻毛扫着路德维希鼻尖，他有些难受地皱眉，但他很快调整呼吸，确保不会被液体呛到，等基尔伯特射精后身体彻底瘫软下去，他才慢慢吐出还没完全软下的阳具，毫不在意地一口吞下嘴里的东西，随手抽一张茶几上的面巾纸擦干净嘴边的些许液体。

“你……你咽下去了？”沙哑得听不出原来音色的声音不可思议地响起，活像刚才基尔伯特才是给人家口交的人，他的腿根还在微微瑟动，身体还没彻底从性高潮的快感中恢复，刚才紧绷的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，他对刚才发生的事还没法思考，只知道他射在弟弟嘴里，这让他……这张看起来一点都不老的老脸实在没处搁，脸颊发红，垂眼难得有些羞涩。

路德维希微微一笑，起身活动一下双腿，溺爱地拍拍沙发上毛茸茸的白色脑袋，走到一边给自己倒了杯水漱漱口，“这有什么，不过是些水和葡萄糖，你又没什么病毒。”从医学角度来说吞咽精液并不推崇，但这毕竟是他哥哥，更何况只是偶尔一两次，又不是当饭吃，死不了人。

一时间家里没有人说话，基尔伯特衣冠不整地斜躺在沙发上喘息，他的心跳还很快，刚才的性事对他来说过分激烈，他还没有彻底恢复。路德维希盯着他彻底放松的样子，一双蓝眼睛越来越暗沉，早在刚才口交的时候，看到哥哥那副样子他就快把持不住，就算是平时穿着衣服的基尔伯特对他来说都是巨大的考验，别说此刻浑身被剥得精光的样子。当然他很愿意让心爱的哥哥先爽一把，毕竟一会儿他要将双倍的酬劳拿回来。

“阿西？”稍微有些力气的基尔伯特略撑起上身，正在寻找一直没有声音的弟弟，他记得自己爽过了，可弟弟还在水深火热中呢。

路德维希感动极了，快速拉开壁橱抽屉中取出一个小瓶和一只安全套，若无其事踱回壁炉边，居高临下看着面色难得红润的兄长。

“阿西？”基尔伯特有些不安，舔了舔嘴唇伸出手握住弟弟的大掌，“你是不是不舒服？”

严肃的德国人被那唇齿间一闪而过的粉色舌尖破了功，冷不防低头发狠地拥住心爱的男人，狠狠碾压上饱满的红唇，“哥哥，哥哥，”他胡乱地呢喃，手臂越收越近，齿列不断摩挲着对方的嘴唇，积压在胸口的感情就像火山爆发一下子喷涌而出。

“阿西……”他哥被这突如其来的强势弄得蒙了，等他意识过来已经来不及争夺主动权。路德维希一手箍住基尔伯特，另一手握上一瓣软臀不断揉捏，力道之大让基尔伯特吃痛地缩紧屁股。

“哥哥，我很矛盾。”似乎是吻够了，路德维希终于舍得松开软唇，又去啃他喜欢的锁骨，刚才的吻痕还没有消除就又添上了新的，基尔伯特的胸口已经星星点点全是狗啃的痕迹，“我在你面前，又想衣冠整齐装王子，又想脱光衣服做禽兽。”

基尔伯特还没回应，突然眼前景物就被换了个方向，不容拒绝的铁臂一捞让他从仰躺到跪趴，腰上压着的手掌让他上半身动弹不得，只能高高撅着屁股，这是个非常屈辱的姿势，“你这个衣冠禽兽！”他发狠地低吼一声。

臀肉被迅速分开，漂亮的浅色穴口在路德维希眼前不住瑟缩，这种盛气凌人的邀请让他惊喜地低呼一声，拇指指腹迅速摸一把，低头舌尖掠过褶皱，果不其然换来括约肌用力收紧，他哥低哑的声音夹杂羞怒，“你大爷的路德维希，你在干什么！”

“放松，哥哥，”基尔伯特不配合地扭着屁股，路德维希皱眉轻拍一把丰满臀肉试图安抚，“相信我，哥哥，我知道该怎么做，不会让我们受伤。”

“你怎么会知道？！”基尔伯特突然扭头尖锐地发问，那双红眼睛就像要喷火一样，紧抿的嘴唇带着显而易见的愤怒，一头银发似乎都竖了起来，就像一只发急的兔子，“你和谁做过吗？”

这样的不信任徒然勾起路德维希心底的不爽，扬手一巴掌打在白嫩的屁股上，声音难得带上几分高亢，“我可是医生，你忘了么？！”

兔子闻言立刻安静下来，脑袋耷拉着转了回去，发梢还在脖子上扫了一圈，屁股缩了缩，有些发闷的声音从沙发那头委屈地传来，“疼。”

年轻的贝什米特哭笑不得，他不该忘记他哥的皮肤实在敏感，这么一下虽然不重，倒还真泛起些粉红，他记忆中哥哥并不怕疼，但非常善于充分利用有利条件撒娇，让他招架不住。低头在屁股上用力亲一口，年长者显然被取悦了，不声不响地扭了扭胯。

瞧瞧，一点就着，一哄就好。还真是值得称赞的优点。

再多的唾液也不足以润滑，舌尖温热湿润褶皱仅能起到让肌肉放松的作用，刚才从抽屉里拿出的润滑剂派上用场，水性的液体不那么粘腻，揉开括约肌指尖探入一个骨节。

基尔伯特显然对异物入侵非常不适应，况且私密的部位被弟弟正大光明地观摩，还用手指进进出出，这让他浑身热得像发烧，羞耻得恨不得一头撞死在沙发上。括约肌时不时瑟缩着夹住手指，路德维希直勾勾地看着面前春色，忍着胯下胀得发疼的欲望，颇具耐心地做着扩张。当第二根手指进入的时候，基尔伯特明显僵硬了一下，深呼吸几口带着几分慷慨就义的悲壮，“哦阿西，这太……你还是直接进来吧，本大爷根本不怕疼，这样慢悠……啊不，那里不行！”

突然上扬的尾调带着甜腻的鼻音，肠道明显的收缩让医生知道找到了地方，书上说的果然没错，手指探入后在贴近睾丸的两个骨节处，路德维希暗自点头记住这里。这是他第一次触摸活人的前列腺，不是非常明显，但一旦触摸到仍然能引起比较大的反应，为了证明他心中所想，他哥的屁股在他来回轻压这块地方的时候不断扭动，肠道瑟缩得极为厉害，似乎很难为情地要摆脱这种快感。

第三根手指进入的时候基尔伯特已经说不出话来，他觉得肛口就要被撕裂了，可是那个被触摸的地方带动肠道深处不断渗出酥痒，阳具还没有完全勃起，却让他感到一种前所未有的舒服。他的额头抵在皮质沙发上，热得浑身冒汗，只感到弟弟的手指慢慢旋转着撤出，然后是愉悦的声音，“看起来哥哥适应得很不错。”

他侧头刚好看到弟弟拉下裤裆拉链，这让他心里泛起不爽，凭什么他被翻来覆去地折腾，弟弟却连衬衫都没起皱，只露出个凶器。趁着路德维希往手心倒更多润滑液的档口，他支起上身胡乱松开弟弟的皮带，“哥哥 = = ”满手湿滑的路德维希无奈地看着自己下身被快速脱掉，胀得青紫的阳具弹跳着支在腿间。

基尔伯特僵坐在沙发上一言不发地斜睨着那根过分健硕的东西，脑中快速计算逃跑的概率。“怕了？”低哑的笑声带着玩味灌入耳中，路德维希将满手的润滑液仔细撸在已经带上安全套的柱身，擦擦手再次将人压倒。

“怕什么，我可从来不怕任何事。”嘴硬的年长者不愿承认在看到尺寸的一瞬间很有些畏惧，但逞强的心理占据上风，而且他很快想到刚才弟弟那句自信的“我可是医生”的宣言，他的弟弟一向非常可靠，他完全可以相……

“操！”内心的感慨还没发表完，下体突然被撑开，饱胀的撕裂感炸得他浑身一缩，疼得他仰头脱口而出喊叫。他忘了他虽然是个医生，但还只是个实习的！

“很快。”路德维希嘴里不甘示弱，但动作却停下，汗水顺着他的额头慢慢滴下，他早就欲火焚身热得像在非洲，可他哥毕竟是第一次，那地方也不是专为性爱存在的，他才进入不到三分之一，身下人就已经脸色煞白痛苦不堪。

尖锐的疼痛稍微缓和，麻麻的胀痛一直不散，基尔伯特没了耐心，路德维希适时阻止他自己动手丰衣足食的先进思想，弓腰塌背匀速推进，被迫撑开的肠道紧紧包裹全根没入的阳具，绵软紧致的肠壁带着过高的温度不断收缩，路德维希咬牙坚持，他几乎觉得这样就能立刻缴械，稍定神缓一缓激动的情绪，他低头亲了亲低下那人汗津津的鼻尖，“还好吗？”

基尔伯特只觉得内脏都要被顶出来，那根颇具存在感的硬物长驱直入，破开从未打开过的甬道，一直探入很深的地方，让他呼吸卡在胸口。括约肌在被撑开的一瞬间的确很疼，甚至逼得眼中生理盐水瞬间涌上，但毕竟扩张和润滑都相当到位，后来不那么疼，只是酸麻地紧紧含住阳具，体内被塞满的饱胀感让他一时不知所措，张嘴浅浅地呼气，却忘了怎么呼吸。眼眶里的液体还在打转，基尔伯特睁大眼睛努力不让它们掉下来，这样却让他眼神氤氲着看不清他的弟弟。

这幅样子惹得路德维希心都要碎了，张了张嘴差点要放弃，但转念又不甘心，低头吮去眼角泪水，放软了音调在他哥耳边欲擒故纵地示弱，还佯装要抽出来，“要不……我们不做了？”

基尔伯特像是突然清醒了，眨了眨眼急切地催促，“为什么？我根本没觉得有多疼。”这么浓重的鼻音显然不是实话，但刚才被手指揉过的地方还残留着甘痒的感觉，他很想重温那种酥爽。

路德维希在心里比划了个胜利的手势，面上却一副勉为其难的神情，温柔的话语贴心得让他哥死心塌地，“如果你受不了就告诉我，我们随时可以停下。”

小幅度地前后抽送几下，让基尔伯特适应这个尺寸，路德维希逐渐加快速度，不带任何技巧的机械抽插很快操顺原本紧闭的肠道，附着在阳具上的润滑液被均匀涂抹在肠壁，一开始让人窒息的饱胀感慢慢变成一种充实的愉悦，陌生的快感让被操控的身体随时处在一种紧张的状态，他仍然咬着唇不发出让他自己觉得可耻的声音，可是他脸上之前那种让人心疼的隐忍明显正逐渐被一种享受的神情替代。

路德维希非常注意观察他的状态，他当然追求快感，但更重要的是要让他的哥哥爽到。对于他而言，插在基尔伯特体内无论如何都会很爽，但是承受的一方却很容易失去快感。他逐渐缓下冲刺的速度，凭借记忆寻找之前手指到过的那个地方，果然，粗长阳具缓慢摩擦过那块地方时基尔伯特原本半闭的眼皮突然掀开，“再……”他还没有说完，那根有自主意识的东西就已经稳定地朝着这块地方不断摩擦。

这是一种全新的舒爽，从那一点开始的酥麻逐渐扩散到整个肠道，又像是从身体深处浸润出来的麻痒，希望那根阳具用力地摩擦，基尔伯特分不清到底是从哪里来的感觉，他只觉得浑身火热根本无从缓解，身体沉浮飘在半空，又被他弟弟操回地面，整个下体都沉浸在一种近乎融化的快感中，胯部散发出一种甜甜的痒，让他几乎要溺死在这种快乐中。

微张的嘴唇呼出的炽热喷在路德维希脖颈，无意识的细碎呻吟就像小猫爪，抓挠着让年下攻不断加重抽送的力道，路德维希被他哥哥的这种表情深深震慑，紧紧包裹住自己的肠道因前列腺不断被摩擦而有节奏地收缩，挤压着龟头让他腰腹产生剧烈的热量。

“哥哥，哥哥。”他不知如何将内心的爱意告诉他的哥哥，只能通过身体亲密结合来传递。显然基尔伯特沉浸在过分的快感中已经无法回应他，他下体被不断顶上，头顶撞击柔软的沙发，他觉得每一寸神经都暴露在外面，就连空气都让他敏感得发抖。阿西在他体内，这个意识让他兴奋得想要尖叫，他这辈子拒绝爱别人，从那年收到矢车菊戒指开始就决定要留在弟弟身边，永远不分离。

此刻他甚至能清晰地感到他弟弟浑圆的龟头正在他肠壁上碾压，然后撤出只剩前端卡在肛口，再用力砸进来搅动一番，唔，那个角度应该是60°左右，确切地说是65°，他有些不合时宜地想着。他的视线有些模糊，头脑被快感烘得发胀，昏昏沉沉不知所谓，那种类似射精的高潮感不断逼近，但和真正射精时的那种爽快不同，高潮的瞬间似乎被无限拉长，猛烈的快感从屁股一路贯穿头顶，让他眼前出现类似白色闪光的幻觉。

“啊——”低哑的，带着本能克制的呻吟伴随基尔伯特今晚的第二次射精，肠道死死咬住正插在里面的阳具，巨浪般的快感迫使路德维希也低吼着同时缴械投降。

两人久久抱在一起，高潮后身体不自主的抽搐让他们都有些云里雾里，最终是弟弟率先清醒过来，他握着阳具根部的安全套慢慢撤出，透明粘腻的橡胶上仍然有少量血丝，医生目前还不能确定是刚进入的时候造成的裂伤还是抽送过程中的擦伤。还好带了套，他有些庆幸地想，不然以他哥的体质可能得病一场。

“阿西？”正当弟弟抽了几张纸巾给两人擦拭下体时，做哥哥的突然轻声叫了一声。

“我在。”路德维希嘴里应着，手上没有停下动作，仍然仔细将穴口各种液体擦拭干净，刚刚被强行进入过，果然有些红肿，他打算带他哥哥去洗个澡。

“阿西，我爱你，什么都不能阻止我爱你。”路德维希愣住了，这句话非常熟悉，是他曾经在梦中听到过的，那时他纠结于自己的不伦情节，那些在梦中听到的誓言是他聊以自慰的唯一支柱。现在基尔伯特的声音听起来仍然轻飘飘的，但路德维希知道这不是梦，这是他的哥哥说的话。

他情难自已地俯下身将这个人拥进怀中，小心翼翼地亲吻他的眼睛，性欲过后这具身体不如刚才那么火热，但仍然让他觉得温暖无比。他温柔地拂开那些因汗水而黏在额头上的白色头发，就像对待稀世珍宝，有一瞬间他有一种古怪的想法，能够这样拥有基尔伯特，哪怕给他当皇帝，他也不换。

“本大爷都那么直接地表白了，你不说点什么吗？”被压在身下的大爷不乐意了，扯开嗓子大声干嚎，脸颊布上红晕，显然刚才那句话虽然发自内心，但也让他鼓足勇气。

心情非常不错的小贝什米特带着十足的笑意，铁臂一收将人打横抱起走向浴室，“喂！路德维希你不要太过分，快放我下来！”他哥除了太聒噪，实在没什么不好，路德维希心满意足地低头亲亲满嘴抱怨的红唇，“没人会阻止我们相爱。”

路德维希直到第二天早晨才来得及将他买的礼物送给基尔伯特，那是个可以别在衬衫领口处的精美钉扣，白金包裹碎蓝宝石，做出一朵矢车菊的造型，小巧别致，带着内敛的优雅而不张扬，蓝宝石就像他的眼睛，是他哥哥最喜欢的蓝色。

他当然记得二十多年前的约定，他向他的哥哥求婚，那时候或许只是一句玩笑话，出于不想和哥哥分开的心愿，但现在这已经是十足的诚意，基尔伯特在昨晚用实际行动给他回应，但在这之前，他却完全没有感觉到。哥哥实在太闷骚。

雪停了，云层却还很厚实，看起来是个阴天，路德维希侧躺在床上看着身边睡得香甜的兄长，脑中再也没有天人交战。

正义小人被邪恶小人打死了。


End file.
